twilightzonefandomcom-20200214-history
The Invaders
"The Invaders" is an episode of the The Twilight Zone. From the CBS Video Library cover: "A woman (Agnes Moorehead) lives alone, isolated in a single, out-of-the-way farmhouse. Her only real causes for concern are breakfast, lunch and dinner —that is, until a space vessel lands on her roof. When a pair of squat, menacing aliens emerges, the proprietress suddenly finds herself in a fight for her life."CBS Video Library: Twilight Zone #0307 "The Invaders/One for the Angels/Eye of the Beholder/The Lonely" ; UPC: 000307060004, EAN: 0000307060004, ASIN: B0007LHTR4; Format: NTSC, VHS, Collector's Edition (1987) Opening Narration This is one of the out-of-the-way places, the unvisited places, bleak, wasted, dying. This is a farmhouse, handmade, crude, a house without electricity or gas, a house untouched by progress. This is the woman who lives in the house, a woman who's been alone for many years, a strong, simple woman whose only problem up until this moment has been that of acquiring enough food to eat, a woman about to face terror, which is even now coming at her from - The Twilight Zone. Summary A woman living alone in a farmhouse without electricity or gas hears a noise on her roof and goes up to see a flying saucer. Two tiny people emerge from the craft and begin to stalk her, using weapons to leave radiation burns on her skin and slashing her with her own knife. One of them gets killed by the woman while the other retreats to the saucer which she proceeds to destroy with her hatchet, but not before the tiny person warns his people to stay away from her world, apparently inhabited by giants. After the woman finishes the destroying the saucer it's revealed to be a space probe sent by the U.S. Air Force. Closing Narration These are the invaders, the tiny beings from the tiny place called Earth, who would take the giant step across the sky to the question marks that sparkle and beckon from the vastness of the universe only to be imagined. The invaders...who found out that a one-way ticket to the stars beyond has the ultimate price tag...and we have just seen it entered in a ledger that covers all the transactions in the universe...a bill stamped "Paid in Full" and to be found on file in the Twilight Zone. Preview for Next Week's Story Next week, on this very spot, there commences a very kooky chain of occurrences. The story has to do with a young bank clerk who, for some unexplained and most uncanny reason, finds himself able to read other people's minds and then finds that the power can get him into a peck of trouble and a bushel of travail. Our show is called "A Penny for Your Thoughts" and it'll be here waiting for you next week on The Twilight Zone. Cast * Rod Serling (Narrator) * Agnes Moorehead (Woman) Production Companies *Cayuga Productions *Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) (in association with) Distributors *Columbia Broadcasting System (CBS) (1959) (USA) (TV) (original airing) Trivia *One of the few Twilight Zone episodes to feature a protagonist that does not speak a single line of dialogue throughout the whole episode. Notes and References External Links * false false false